The Hamster
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Kyungsoo itu Dio. Dio itu kecil. Kecil itu mungil. Mungil itu hamster. Hamster itu menggemaskan. Menggemaskan itu lucu. Lucu itu hangat. / KaiSoo Fiction. Short Fict gagal. DLDR!


**The Hamster**

**.**

**With cast Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo**

**Ahn Daniel as Support Cast**

**Genre Yaoi (Boy X Boy) and little Romance**

**A Short Fict From EarthTeleport**

**Typos and many more~**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy and hope you like it ^^**

**DLDR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo itu Dio. Dio itu kecil. Kecil itu mungil. Mungil itu hamster. Hamster itu menggemaskan. Menggemaskan itu lucu. Lucu itu hangat.

Jadi, Kyungsoo sama dengan hangat.

Ya, setidaknya begitulah Kyungsoo dimata Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil namun lucu dan menggemaskan seperti hamster. Walaupun kecil, tetapi dia sangat hangat.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan itu.

"Ini yang kau pesan kemarin, Jongin…" Seseorang datang kepada Jongin dengan memberikan sesuatu dalam sebuah kandang kecil.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengambil barang itu. "Terimakasih, Niel. Aku sudah membayar di kasir depan, oke?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk meja kasir yang berada didekat pintu keluar.

Niel mengangguk. "Hahaha, aku tau. Sekarang pergilah. Bukankah dia sedang berada dirumah jam segini?" Tangan niel terlipat di dadanya. Sembari menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya.

Jongin menggerutu. "Hey, teman kuliah macam apa kau? Haaa, tidak memiliki rasa solidaritas terhadap teman. Kau mengusirku?"

"Hahaha. Aku tidak mengusirmu. Hanya saja… Aku kalah tampan kalau kau ada disini." Jawab Niel cepat.

Jongin tertawa. "Kau ini… Kau tau tidak? Kau itu pandai dan seksi. Hmm, author buktinya mencintaimu…" Serunya sambil masih terus tertawa.

Niel nampak berpikir. Beberapa pertanyaan terbesit di benaknya. Siapa yang disebutnya 'author'? Huh, apa Jongin sedang mengejek Niel? (Me : Tapi aku beneran menyukaimu Ahn Daniel!)

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Anniyo."

"Hah, yasudah. Cepat pergi. Nanti keburu Kyungsoo sibuk." Ucap Niel mengingatkan kawannya itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas diskon dan bantuannya untuk mencari hewan mungil ini. Semoga sukses dengan usaha Pet Shop-mu!" Teriak Jongin. Ia segera berlari sambil membawa kandang kecil yang berisi hewan mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Semoga Kyungsoo tidak mengamuk karena kau menyamakannya dengan seekor hamster!" Niel tersenyum dan berteriak sebelum Jongin tak terlihat disebuah belokkan.

.

.

"Jongin, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Dihadapannya ada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sedangkan dalam genggaman tangan Kyungsoo ada secangkir golden coffee latte.

Jongin masih tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Jongin, kenapa tidak menjawab? Ish~ kau menyebalkan sekali." Seru Kyungsoo gusar. Pipinya mengembung lucu. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Menunjukkan kalau dia sangat kesal.

Jongin terkekeh. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa. "Hyung, kenapa kau itu sangat menggemaskan? Hyung seperti sesuatu yang aku bawa. Ini…" Jongin mengangkat sebuah box kecil dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "MWO? Kau menyamakanku dengan seekor hamster? Aigoo~ Kim Jongin. Kau benar-benar menye-" Belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan omelannya, Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung itu mirip dengan hamster. Kyungsoo hyung itu seperti hamster." Tawa Jongin. Tangannya sudah terlepas dari aktifitasnya yang berusaha membekap mulut Kyungsoo agar tidak berisik.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Kyungsoo bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi. Hampir saja Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin kalau Jongin tidak segera menghentikannya.

"Dengarkan dulu aku bicara, Kyungsoo hyung. Hyung cukup diam dan dengarkan aku saja…." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia patuh. Ia hanya menatap ke box kecil berisi seekor hamster itu.

"Hyung itu seperti hamster. Hamster yang kecil dan lucu, menggemaskan, dan juga hangat. Hyung itu seperti hamster yang selalu membawa tawa dalam setiap tingkah lakunya. Hyung itu seperti hamster dengan mata indahnya. Hyung itu seperti hamster yang pipinya sangat lucu dan lembut. Hyung itu seperti hamster saat sedang berputar di mainannya." Jelas Jongin.

"…" Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia mengeluarkan hamster itu dari box-nya dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangannya. Mengelus bulu halus berwana putihnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya melihat apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat hamster yang berada ditelapak tangannya keatas, bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Kyungsoo terseyum dan kemudian memandang kearah Jongin yang menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana? Sangat mirip, kan? Aaaa, neomu kyeopta…" Ucapnya girang. "Hey, Jongin. Mana iPhone-mu? Bisa kau mengabadikan aku dan hamster ini?"

Jongin tertawa dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah iPhone. Dia mencari-cari kamera di menu dan kemudian membidikkannya kearah Kyungsoo bersama dengan sang hamster.

Cklek.

Satu buah foto sudah diabadikan Jongin. Antara sang namjachingunya dengan suatu hadiah yang baru saja diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang melipat tangannya diatas meja dengan kepalanya yang menumpu diatas tangannya. Begitupun Jongin. Mereka berdua sedang saling berhadapan. Ditengah-tengah mereka ada sebuah box kecil yang berisi seekor hamster. Terlihat ada wadah kecil yang berisi biji bunga matahari didalamnya, sebagai makanan hamster. Dan juga ada sebuah mainan berputar didalamnya.

"Hyung… Sepertinya dia butuh nama…" Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Kau benar, Jongin…" Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Dong-Gu?" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Dong-Gu. Sangat bagus. Nanti Dong-Gu harus bertemu dengan Meong-Gu juga…" Kyungsoo berkata dengan antusias.

"Andwae. Jangan pertemukan Dong-Gu dengan Meong-Gu." Bantah Jongin.

"Hn, waeyo?"

"Hyung ingin Dong-Gu menjadi makanan Meong-Gu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Anniyo. Tentu saja tidak. Hmm, kita pertemukan mereka dalam keadaan jarak yang cukup jauh. Otthae?"

Jongin mengangguk saja. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei, Dong-Gu. Mulai sekarang, namamu Dong-Gu…" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terkesan seperti anak kecil sambil mengelus bulu Dong-Gu dari luar kandangnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu hyung tercintanya itu. Sangat tepat jika hamster adalah binatang yang menggambarkannya. Telunjuk Jongin terangkat dan mendarat di hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam memandang Jongin. Pipinya sedikit merona merah muda samar.

"Hyung itu sangat lucu. Menggemaskan." Kini tangannya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Sesekali menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya sambil pipinya yang terasa kian memerah karena malu.

"Saranghae~~" Bisik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang amat sangat menggemaskan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum tulus kepada Jongin.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Huaaaa~ Fluffy gagal! Short fict gagal!

Aduhh~ ini short fict yang aku buat saat kompi lagi sakit. Iseng ngetik dihape. Dan akhirnya baru bisa edit plus update sekarang.

Ehm~ maaf yaa kalo jelek.

So, mind to review? ^^


End file.
